


Overstimulated Outtakes

by PrincessStevens



Series: The Overstimulated Universe [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStevens/pseuds/PrincessStevens
Summary: Just a few scenes that have no place in the main Overstimulated timeline. Enjoy!
Relationships: Erik Killmonger & Original Female Character(s), Erik Killmonger/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Overstimulated Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1245752
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Comic Con

**Author's Note:**

> Haaaaiiiii! So like I said last night, I had this 300-word drabble sitting in my notes app on my phone since October of last year when I was at NYCC myself. I had seen this black girl in the cutest Sailor Moon cosplay and I thought “Ari would def wear something like that!” and this was born. I decided to expand it a little to give give it a little more life to it. This isn’t set in the current timeline but rather 2+ years in the future where Ari and Erik are an established couple. It’s short but I thought it was sweet. I hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> It is also unbeta’d so any mistakes are mine and mine alone.
> 
> Enjoy dolls, xo.

Erik _hated_ crowds. He’d spent many of his years in congested cities: Rio de Janeiro, Al-Quiharah, Mumbai, Delhi, Tokyo. Using the never-ending streams of people to hide in plain sight. His eyes and mind singularly focused on carrying out the mission he’d memorized. The constant bumping of people never failed to set his psyche back to those places. The taste of sex, gun oil, blood, and money sitting thickly on the back of his tongue, shifting his mind and clouding his vision. Pulling _him_ to the forefront. The predator turning over to show his razor-sharp smile. 

This, however, was neither the time nor place for Killmonger. 

“This is fucking killing me,” Erik mumbled as he shot a hand out to keep the snotty-nosed boy dressed up as a goomba from running into his shin. 

If you had told him a few weeks ago that he’d be navigating the throngs of people at Comic-Con, Erik would have laughed outright in your face. 

Yes, he had a love of everything nerdy that traveled deeply within his soul. Built by his father and solidified through his youth and adolescent years he had never tried to shake. Anime, manga, comics, videogames, tech, hell, he even watched his fair share of black cam girls over the years. But _this_ was a whole new level. A level full of grown-ass men who’d never had a single sud of soap put between their ass cheeks in their lives. The smell, coupled with the curious glances he’d garnered and constant brushing and bumping of bodies against him knocked out the sliver of interest that sparked in him when they’d entered the San Diego Convention Center little over two hours ago. His girl had been the _only_ saving grace in this entire ordeal. 

Of course, she was the reason they were even there, to begin with. Jade had sent him a not so subtle text at the beginning of the year informing him that her best friend had always wanted to attend the event but never had the time, money, and he was guessing _freedom_ to do so. She’d sent him a link accompanied by the message, _make it happen, Weeaboomer._

So he did. Telling her as soon as he secured the tickets, watching her eyes as they filled with childlike glee. Aurora had clapped happily, nearly rolling on the ground in excitement while she told him she had the _perfect_ cosplay outfit in mind already. 

That shocked him. He’d had no idea she was so into these things and tried to get her to tell him what she’d had planned. But she was extremely tight-lipped. Hiding it successfully from him until she’d gotten dressed this morning. 

A sailor scout - Sailor Jupiter, his _favorite_ sailor scout to be exact. Complete with the outfit, wig, and _extremely_ authentic-looking spear. Erik would have told you that he wasn’t surprised by her choice. It was a classic anime, one of his favorites a child if he were being honest - which he wasn’t. He _would_ have told Aurora that too, had his jaw not been on the floor for as long as it was. 

Sexy didn’t even begin to describe how she looked. From the looks of it, the costume had been custom made, fitting her body perfectly. The _short_ , bouncy skirt flowing as she moved, drawing his eyes with every step she took in front of her. Making him feel like a lecherous old man ogling a teenager. His heart and heavy dick were at war with each other. She wanted to go out in this shit? He had half a mind to tell her to change. Put on something, _anything_ else. But when she looked up at him with those pouty lips, there was no going back. 

Now, he was paying for it. 

He groaned, eyes on the green ribbon sitting on the small of her back. How much longer did he have to endure?

  
Aurora must’ve heard his sigh as she looked back at him, her green contacts making her look like a real Disney Princess. She gave him an apologetic smile, biting the corner of her pink painted lip. 

“Yeah, it’s a lot of people here. Sorry.”  
  
Erik rolled his eyes at her, lacing his fingers with hers to show he wasn’t actually annoyed. Not at her anyway. 

“Not that Princess. You in this fucking skirt.” He hadn’t paid attention to a single booth they’d stopped at. His hooded eyes taking over her sailor costume constantly. He _really_ felt like a perverted old man.  
  
His girl blinked up at him twice before her smile turned wicked at his admission and he swallowed hard. He knew the intent behind that smile. Had been on the receiving end of it for nearly two years. She was about to tease him. 

“Oh,” Ari breathed innocently, pushing herself closer to his in the line, her breasts pushing into his sternum as she got on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. Erik leaned down, eyes on her glossy lips, fingers of his loose hand dipping down to pluck at the socks on her thighs absentmindedly. 

“You can take it off when we get home,” she whispered, making his eyes flitter minutely, warm, sweet breath fanning over his mouth. 

“Or you can _not_ take it off when we get home,” she winked. 

Erik was stuck, just like he knew he would be. Hearing her talk that way while wearing this fucking outfit in public had his dick twitching in his jeans. 

Aurora pulled back, biting her lip and turned forward to move ahead in the queue. Erik followed her lead, pulling their joint hands back to him to press the back of hers into his erection. 

“You’re _not_ fucking helping, Princess.”  
  
Her girlish giggle made him smile, despite his body’s response. Wait till he got that ass home.


	2. Missionary Twerking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by an ask by my girl Leanea over on Tumblr:
> 
> "Okay but listen..... our faves hanging out and jade sends her a meme about how a guy is basically twerking when in missionary and Ari can’t stop laughing. Okay that’s all, bye."
> 
> It made me laugh so hard I had to write something for it. 
> 
> For those who are asking, yes I am currently working on the next chapter of the main story and it'll be out.....sooner than later hopefully. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Aurora is almost embarrassed to say she didn’t understand what the meme even meant at first. She read it a couple of times, her head cocked to the side in confusion nearly scratching her temple until it finally kicked in. 

Things started out simply. A small chuckle and a shake of her head as she closed the phone and looked back at the TV. Which then graduated into peels of giggles when the mental image was stuck on loop in her head. 

It was so _fucking_ true. Physically, men used almost identical movements in order to hit _ahem_ certain spots, if you really think about it. And Aurora was really _really_ thinking about it. 

So much so that she doubled over on the couch the longer she did. Her high pitched giggle morphing into full-on belly laughter. Her coils went flying as she tossed her head back and let out loud, open mouth cackles that would _not stop coming_. She attempted to breathe through them. Gipping her abdomen tightly as her stomach seized up in painful cramps that did nothing to dispel the waves of hiccuping laughter that took over her entire body. Kicking her feet in the air as the tight _sksksksksk_ sounds slipped through her clenched teeth. Bladder feeling like it was going to explode if she laughed one more time. 

“What the fuck got you over here sounding like Muttley?”

That only made Aurora laugh harder. 

She tried hard to answer him, she really did. But every time she opened her mouth the cackles of a 103-year-old witch would push forward instead. The only alternative would be to show him. 

Blindly, Aurora reached around the couch until she came in contact with her phone. She peeled her eyes open to unlock the device before handing it over to a smiling but bewildered Erik. Who took one look at the image and rolled his eyes. 

“This it?”

“Y-you don’t t-think it’s funny?” Aurora asked, wiping the hot tears from her cheeks and chin. 

Erik shook his head but he was still grinning at her. 

“I think you sounding like a tire slowly losing air is hilarious but this is shit is dumb.”

What a sour puss.

“However dumb you may think it is, you can’t deny the shit is true.”

Erik seemed to consider that for a moment. Staring at her with a roll of his lips as she finally sat up straight, her laughing fit seemingly over. 

“If it is,” he started, serious-faced, “my shit sturdy as fuck. I got that Meg Thee Stallion stroke.”

Aurora blinked twice before she fell out laughing again. Literally. Her body toppling over and off the couch with the force of her movements, tears leaking down her face again as she rolled on the floor between the coffee table and Erik’s couch. 

“Y-you said Meg The S-Stallion!” she screamed, slapping her hands on the carpet beneath him. Her mind had immediately conjured up a picture of Erik wearing a pair of assless chaps, thigh-high boots, and a cowboy hat bent over a tractor-trailer as he made it clap like the twerk goddess herself. She would pay any amount of money in the _world_ to see that happen.

“Oh, that shit funny to you? You laughing at my stroke game?” Erik questioned sounding closer than he was before. 

Aurora’s eyes popped open again. This time finding Erik hovering above her with a smirk. 

A slightly dark smirk. She back-peddled. 

“N-no,” she shook her head, backing up and away from him slighly. “I didn-”

“But you on the floor laughing,” Erik interrupted before he reached down and grabbed her by the waist, sliding her back towards him with a lick of his lips. “Let’s see if you laughing this hard in ten minutes.”

What could have easily been mistaken for vertigo was actually Erik throwing her on his shoulder. And turning towards the bedroom. 

“Wait!” she screeched playfully, clawing at his back to find purchase. “I wasn’t laughing at that! I swear.”

“Ain’t no fucking wait,” Erik smoothly, reaching up to smack her on her ass sharply. Aurora bit her lip to keep from moaning. “You was laughing that hard before, keep that same energy when I drop it in them drawls.”

When he dropped her none too gently onto his bed, Aurora braced her palms to his chest and pushed. 

“I was laughing because I pictured you making it clap in some assless chaps and some cowboy boots,” she rushed and Erik paused. 

“You what?” he said after a beat. 

“You also had on a cowboy hat. If that helps.”

Erik looked at her like she had nine heads for a few long seconds before he broke out laughing. Falling to the bed next to her, gripping his stomach. 

Aurora watched on, biting her lip to keep from joining him lest he returns to his vengeful ways. Which she had to be in the clear from. 

Right?

“So, I’m forgiven?” she asked meekly when he finally calmed down. 

“Hell no!” he barked another laugh before sliding over her again. “You out here making me look like a wholeass fool in your mind. Nah, you gone be apologizing all night, Princess.”

Aurora swallowed. _All_ night? She looked over at the clock. It was only a little past three in the afternoon. He couldn’t be serious. 

“Aye!” he chirped, bringing her attention back to him with gentle fingers on his chin. “Only thing you need to pay attention to is right here. Now, take these damn shorts off before I rip them.”


	3. Quarantine Bse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short based on this ask that I got on tumblr: How are our faves doing in this quarantine? Are they strictly following it or being blasé about it?
> 
> And those of you asking/wondering, the next chapter for the main story is almost complete. Work has been kicking my ass.
> 
> Enjoy dolls, xo.

Aurora is freaking out about the entire ordeal. She called Jade nearly in tears after she left the third grocery store without finding anything more than six 33.8 oz bottles of water. Jade was just about to extend the invite to stay at her place with Kam when Erik literally stepped in with a calm. “I got her.”

Speaking of, Erik is a cool as a cucumber about this. He already keeps a stockpile of food, snacks, and water (and ammo) for a situation just like this. So he’s Gucci.

If he’s being honest this isn’t much of a change in his normal life. While he loves his family and friends immensely, he needs time to himself. Preferring to sit home in solitude to think and decompress.

But he craved Aurora’s company more.

So, he gathered her food, essentials, a suitcase full of comfy clothes, and her laptop and brought her over to hunker down with him. Telling her it was better to pool their resources.

Truthfully, this is a great test. Being on lockdown with each other would let them know if they were really compatible. 

Would they get bored with each other? Annoyed? Argue about stupid shit? Attraction truthfully only goes but so far. And yes, they are both in deep with one another, but was it fickle?

To both of their pleasure, this was very much not the case. 

It took a bit of coaxing to get Ari to stop watching the news 24/7. Erik gently explaining to her that the fear-mongering of the media and the complete lack of effort, planning, and response from T*ump’s administration wasn’t helping her anxiety. 

He wiped her tears with gentle thumbs and a small smile. 

“We’re together and healthy. We’ll stay here until this entire thing is over. Aight?”

“Okay.”

It didn’t take much time after that until they returned to their normal routine. Cooking together, watching anime on the couch, endless flirting that turned into Aurora mushing him gently to hide her embarrassment. 

And learn new things about each other. 

Like how much of a sore loser Aurora was when she lost in Super Smash. Smacking the controller out of Erik’s hand before refusing to share any more Oreos. 

The fact that Erik danced when he thought no one was looking. Ari may or may not have a video or seven saved on her phone. 

Aurora’s soft voice as she curled up against the couch with him for their daily reading session.

How much of a brat Erik could truly be when he was tired. All out pouting and whining until Aurora rolled her eyes and pulled him to bed. 

Or that Erik could actually braid hair. Sitting her down between his legs when Ari complained about having to retwist it. The rat-tailed comb between his lips as his fingers slipped through her locs with ease and experience. 

And the warm, tight way their bodies fit together when they slept. Waking late in the day, turning over to each other smiling faces and whispered decisions on what they would have for breakfast. 

This had been the best damn two weeks of their lives.

Looking down at Ari’s face during their daily walk, watching the way the setting sun turned her eyes to molten chocolate as she smiled up at him, Erik secretly hoped the quarantine never lifted. 


End file.
